The anaphase-promoting complex (ApC) is involved in the regulation of the cell cycle by degrading cyclins. It is composed of eight protein subunits and has a sedimentation coefficient of 20S. Since it seems to be somewhat heterogeneous, the mass distribution would be useful to know. The very first sample appeared to have completely fallen apart, so a new preparation will be needed.